South Park: The Stick of Truth The Ride 3-D
South Park: The Stick of Truth: The Ride is a seasonal adults-only motion-based 3D dark ride an attraction Based on the American adult animated television series South Park. Universal Parks & Resorts, Warner Bros Movie World, And Movie Park Germany own the main rights to the show which is currently shown at Universal Studios Florida, Hollywood, Japan ,Singapore,Willamsburg,And Kenukey Warner Bros. Movie World in Australia And Movie Park Germany in Germany. The attractionthe attraction is a hybrid ride combining special roving motion vehicles with 3D projection, elaborate physical sets, and both practical and tactile effects. And It first opened at Universal Studios Florida In June 17th 2016 Replacing TPA. Due to containing the inappropriate martials throughout, since it's based on a TV-MA rating show, South Park The Stick of Truth is limitedly aimed at adult riders age 18+, which makes it the first and only theme park attraction to aimed at adults only. Synopsis The Universal guest's are in the eponymous town and have become involved in an epic role-play fantasy war involving humans, wizards, and elves who are fighting for control of the all-powerful Stick of Truth. The game quickly goes out of control, bringing them into conflict with aliens, Nazi zombies, and gnomes, threatening the entire town. So it's up to Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the Universal Guests to not only Retrieve the Stick of truth and the Xbox Hard Drive, but Save the boys hometown of South Park from any threat that's in their way. A Parental Warning Sign Located at the entrance of South Park: The Stick of Truth: The Ride, there's a sign which shows Officer Barbrady holding up a sign which says "WARNING: Little kiddies under 18 years old are not allowed in this ride, because contains a lot of bad, explicit, naughty and dirty stuff throughout. So it is for adults only. So don't you ever think about taking your kids to take ride, or else you're in BIG lot of trouble!" and it also shows Buttters, dolefully rolls his eyes after read the sign and says "Aw, Hamburgers!" Queue The guests enter through South Park Elementary and are shown a video in which the school's good reputation is touted and a new news gathering vehicle, School Bus ", is introduced. After walking though the empty office, guests are shown a "live" video feed of news coverage. Scott Tenorman has lain siege to the city by an experimental anti-gravity cannon created by Scott Tenorman himself . The syndicate steals the The Xbox Hard Drive And The Stick Of truth and threatens to destroy it if cartman and his friends do not surrender to them. As guests walk through the empty offices of the Bugle, it becomes apparent that all the reporters have fled, leaving The Bugle's Editor-in-Chief Mr. garrison with no choice but to send the tourists to cover the story using the the South Park Elementary School Bus .While cartman And his friends do a safety film Ride experience After donning South Park. vision goggles (3D glasses) the "cub reporters" get in the school bus and leave the loading docks to a South Park back alley where they encounter Stan, Kyle, Cartman , Kenny. They warns that is in for the most dangerous night of three life's and for the guests to be careful. In this scene, a series of synchronised effects are used to simulate Cartman, jumping on the School Bus Nearly missing Trafic explosion's unexpected surprise a UFO and a truck, the guests enter a warehouse where the scoot Tenorman and his new freends are holding the Xbox hard drive and the stick of truth hostage. Once spotted, Clyde Nazi zombies and scoot Tenorman attack and hurl the school bus into the sewer, where Stan, Kyle, Cartman , Kenny is waiting. After theey fends off Nazi Zombie Chef Tenorman there, the guests escape narrowly to Stark's Pond where Clyde attacks and sends guests into the South Park City In the ride's climax, Tenorman lifts the school bus up to a height of 400 feet (120 m) using the anti-gravity cannon. A number of synchronised effects help achieve this without the vehicle leaving the ground. These include a movable building set, lighting cues, simulator movements, projections and wind effects. Stan, Kyle, Cartman , Kenny. attempts to pull the school bus down, but is attacked by Tenorman and his new freends Stan, Kyle, Cartman , Kenny thwarts them, but not before Tenorman disengages the anti-gravity device, sending the school bus on a simulated 400 feet freefall Almoust Crashing into South Park Elemntry until it is rescued by Cartman above the ground. Stan, Kyle, Cartman , Kenny manages to capture all of Tenorman and his new freends by tying them with webs. As the vehicle pulls into the unload station, Stan, Kyle, Cartman , Kenny thanks the guests for their help and sends them back to South Park Elemntry '' , where he has rigged the anti-gravity cannon to lift mr. garrison up to the ceiling in his office. Guests unload while a modern rendition of the classic South Park theme song plays , and the Vehicle returns to Loading Docks. Gift shop In May 2016 the ride's gift shop South Park Stuff'' opened at Universal Studios Florida,11 replacing the Twister Store: Aftermath. The Hollywood version opened in August 2016 replacing Universal's House of Horrors. The store sells South Park -related merchandise and is themed to the theme park Ike's Child Swamp Due to the fact the ride is unsuitable for young guest under age of 18, a child swap can be located at the exit of the ride, which is for children, age 18 and younger, with parents. The setting of Ike's Child Swamp is designed to be child-friendly. |- |'Theme' | |- |'Opening date' |June 17th 2016 |- |Replaced''' ' |Twister... Ride It Out'' |- | | |- |'Ride duration' |4 minutes |- | | |} 4 minutes |- | | |- | colspan="2" | |} |- | colspan="2" | |- ! | |- !Replaced | |- ! |The Amzing World Of the Loony Tunes |} |} |- | | |} ' ' 4 minutes |- | | |- | colspan="2" | |} |- | colspan="2" | |- ! | |- !Replaced | |- ! |The Amzing World Of the Loony Tunes |} |} |- | | |} Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios Italy Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Universal Studios Miami